


The light from the sun

by EndlessFangirl



Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 5, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, KohaLuna week, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Once again only slightly referenced, Self-Esteem Issues, it's only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: The sun and the moonA poem by Luna Wright.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The light from the sun

_ The sun and the moon _

_ A poem by Luna Wright. _

_ Did you know the moon doesn’t actually glow on its own? _

_ I swear when I learned that as a kid I thought it was impossible. _

_ The moon always seemed to be shining. _

_ Always look so bright up in the night sky.  _

_ I asked my classmates and they said the same thing. _

_ They thought the moon gave off its own light too. _

_ But the light was fake. _

_ Only a reflection. _

_ The moon and sun are two different things.  _

_ They can live separately and they would be fine. _

_ The moon wouldn’t know the sun’s warmth so why would to moon care? _

_ But,  _

_ what if the sun was to go out? _

_ I beat the moon would miss the sun’s warmth. _

_ Its golden glow. _

_ It always being there in the morning. _

_ Almost like it’s waking up with the moon. _

_ The sun’s warmth. _

_ The way the sun softly wraps its rays around the moon. _

_ The moon would miss all of it. _

_ It’s funny it’s it? _

_ In some ways, I and the moon are similar in that sense.  _

_ We can live on our own but living with the sun is, _

_ It makes us glow even brighter. _

_ Well, our names both mean moon after all. _

_ Who knew my sun would be a softball player I’ve known since she moved to my high school? _

“Hey Luna, you almost done with your poem yet?”Kohaku groaned as she leaned back in Luna’s desk chair.

“Careful, I don’t want you to fall out again,”

“That’s just because your chair so weak,”

“Whatever you say, babe,”

_ Did you know the moon doesn’t glow on its own? _

_ It glows because the sun is there to help it glow brighter. _

“Done,”

“Finnalyyy, what was it even about?”

“Did you know the moon doesn’t glow on its own? The sun helps it glow brighter,”

“I don’t know about that,”

“What’d you mean?”

“You’re were always glowing when I first meet you,”

“You flirt,” Luna blushed.

“A bit, but I’m not lying. You were glowing so bright when I first met you. You almost blinded me the first time I meet ya,”

“Kohaku- I meet you because a ball you swang at hitting me on my head and you help me to the nurses. You probably almost blinded me first-,” Luna deadpans.

“Fair point,” Kohaku sighed. 

“Still-,” Luna stood up from where she was sitting on her dorm room floor. “I’m so glad you hit that ball,” Luna kissed the top of Kohaku’s head.

“Really? I remember a bunch of  incongruent  groaning as I dragged you to the nurse’s office,” Kohaku chuckled. “What were you doing again?” Kohaku looked up at Luna

“Oh shut up you,” Luna pushed Kohaku’s bangs up leaned down, and kissed Kohaku.

“You love me,” Kohaku mumbled into the kiss.

Luna pulled away from the kiss but ran her fingers through Kohaku’s hair. It was normally in a ponytail but Kohaku always took it out before bed. Luna ran her fingers through Kohaku’s soft blonde hair. It really did remind her of the sun. It earned a satisfied hum from Kohaku. The hum earned a smile from Luna.

“So bright,” Kohaku muttered.

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter :@Endlessao3.  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
